


Reckless & Stubborn Idiots

by samandbucky



Series: Avengers A/B/O Verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Alpha Sam Wilson, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arguing, Beta Natasha Romanov, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Hurt/Comfort, It's not really angsty, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Clint Barton, Protective Avengers, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: The Avengers are a pack, so when Steve and Tony argue, it affects the entire pack.
Relationships: Basically Everyone Is Together - Relationship, Clint Barton/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers A/B/O Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 157





	Reckless & Stubborn Idiots

“Why can’t you just follow my damn orders, Tony? I don’t understand why that’s so difficult for you!”

Tony rolls his eyes as he walks into the common area, Steve following him. Steve’s been arguing with him since their mission ended. They were doing so well, not arguing with each other for the sake of their pack, but this time Steve finally had it with Tony not taking orders during missions.

“Quite frankly-” Tony turns around to look at Steve. “You’re not in charge of me. You may be an alpha, but so am I. I’m not some little omega you can go bossing around.”

Steve frowns at Tony. “You know very well that’s not how we see the omega’s in our pack,”

“Of course not,” Tony scoffs. “But, you sure do love giving orders left and right, though.”

“I’m the captain of this team, Tony, and it’s my job to keep everyone safe. You purposefully went against my order,” Steve says, crossing his arms against his chest.

“What does it matter? I saved that family, and nobody got hurt, did they?” Tony asks, making his way into the kitchen, where Clint, Bucky and Natasha were. Natasha’s been trying to calm the two omega’s while Steve and Tony were arguing with each other. The omega’s never like when the alpha’s argue.

“That doesn’t matter!” Steve shouts, raising his voice, as he follows Tony. “You could have gotten killed!”

“Unlikely!” Tony finally shouts back. “I’m fucking Iron Man, Rogers. Besides, I can take care of myself, thank you very much. You know what? It’s been an exhausting day, I’m finished with this conversation.” Tony glances at Steve and scoffs, before storming away. “Friday, lockdown my floor. No one is to enter.”

“Dammit,” Natasha curses as soon as she hears Tony ask for his floor to be locked down, which he rarely does anymore these days since the Avengers officially became a pack, and then glares at Steve. “Why do you two have to fight all the time, Steve? You’re lucky Sam or Rhodey isn’t here to see the omega’s upset like this.”

Clint instantly looks up at Natasha and glares at her, though you can definitely tell that he’s in distress. “Hey! Don’t talk about us like we’re fragile creatures.”

“Tony needs to stop being reckless during missions. He’s going to get himself killed one of these days, and then what will we do?” Steve asks, before storming out of the kitchen, seeming not to care of the state that the omega’s are in. It’s unlike Steve, and Tony, to ignore the omega’s like this.

Bucky lets out a small squeak, and immediately slides out of his chair.

“Hey, where are you going?” Natasha asks, standing straight as she watches Bucky with concern.

“To make sure Stevie doesn’t hurt himself,” Bucky says, before quickly following Steve.

“Just let him go, Tasha. You know he won’t settle down until he knows Steve is calm,” Clint mumbles, rubbing his face with his hands. “Can this day just be fucking over with already?”

Natasha sighs softly as she stares at Clint. “You should go take a shower, Clint. You reek of distress. Rhodey and Sam will be home by the time you’re finished with your shower,” she says.

Clint immediately jumps down from his chair. “Whatever. Don’t have to tell me twice, I want cuddles when he gets home, and you better make sure to tell him that. Or Rhodey. Either one works,”

Natasha chuckles as she watches Clint, and then pulls out her phone, texting Rhodey and Sam.

steve and tony were arguing again, clint is demanding cuddles @Sam

It takes less than a minute for Rhodey to reply back with: Dammit. I’m gonna kill those idiots!

Clint finishes his shower in less than twenty minutes, needing some time for himself after a hard mission, and with the alpha’s arguing again. He hates more than anything that the alpha’s affect him so much. It’s probably the worst part about being an omega. Why couldn’t he have been a beta like Natasha?

When Clint finally makes his way back downstairs, he instantly finds Sam in the kitchen with Rhodey. Rhodey’s ordering pizza, so Clint immediately hurries over to Sam, hugging him tightly.

Sam chuckles, pulling Clint close to him. “Tough mission, huh?”

Clint grumbles to himself. “Stupid alpha’s are being stupid again,”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Sam mumbles, pressing a kiss to Clint’s forehead. “Give them some time to cool off. It’s been a stressful day for everyone. Until then, I guess you’re stuck with me.”

“Could never be stuck with you,” Clint says as he looks up at Sam.

Sam smiles, and kisses Clint softly. “Rhodey’s ordering pizza. That sound good to you?”

“Hell yeah,” Clint grins, and then he glances around. “Where’s Bucky? Did he find Steve?”

“Yeah,” Sam replies, frowning instantly. “Went to go make sure he was okay, and Steve yelled at him, so Natasha is comforting Bucky in the living room. Steve is being an idiot, and I’m pissed.”

“Sam, you can’t stop me from smacking Steve the next time I see him. He yelled at Bucky?” Clint asks, getting out of Sam’s arms, making his way to the living room, where he finds Bucky in Natasha’s arms, getting some much needed cuddles from the beta. Clint frowns, and walks over to the two.

Bucky glances up when he feels a presence in the room, but doesn’t say anything when he sees Clint.

“Steve’s an idiot,” Clint mumbles, plopping down onto the couch, and joining the cuddles.

“Friday, I need you to order Steve and Tony to get their asses up here for dinner, and if they refuse to do so, tell them I’ll come and get them myself. And that is not something they want,” Natasha tells the AI. “Nobody wants to deal with an angry Black Widow.”

Five minutes later, Steve arrives, but Tony still hasn’t shown up.

“Where’s Tony?” Natasha asks the second she sees Steve, walking up to the super soldier.

“I don’t… know? I thought he went to his floor?” Steve asks, blinking a few times.

“Dammit,” Natasha curses. “That alpha is in so much trouble, and so are you!” She angrily points at Steve. “You owe Bucky an apology for yelling at him the way you did. He did not deserve that.”

Steve frowns. “I know,” he mumbles, feeling guilty for yelling at Bucky earlier. “I swear I’ll apologize.”

“Good. Now, excuse me, I have to go get that other alpha-”

“Nat,” Rhodey says as he walks over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her. “Don’t. Let me. Tony’s not going to listen to anyone right now. There’s a reason he locks down his floor. I know Tony better than anyone else. So just, let me deal with him right now. I’ll bring him up for dinner.”

Natasha stares at him for a moment, before sighing. “Fine,” she says. “I’m too tired anyways.”

“Where is Bucky?” Steve asks as Rhodey leaves to go deal with Tony, and he immediately heads to the living room when Natasha points to Bucky’s location. Steve sighs in relief when he sees Bucky sitting on the couch with Clint, who has his arms wrapped protectively around the other omega. “Bucky?”

Bucky looks over, and his eyes widen slightly when he sees Steve standing there.

Clint growls, and holds onto Bucky even tighter. “You come near Bucky and I’ll put an arrow in your eye!”

“Clint, relax,” Steve says, slowly walking towards the two omega’s. He glances over when he hears footsteps, and sees Sam watching him closely from the doorway. Steve looks back at the two omega’s. “I’m just here to apologize to Bucky. Is that okay?”

“Think you owe him more than an apology,” Clint snaps.

“Clint,” Bucky whispers, earning Clint’s attention immediately. “It’s okay. Let him talk.”

Clint frowns as he stares at Bucky, before sighing in defeat and looking back at Steve and slowly nodding, though keeping his arms protectively around Bucky. “Go on, then. Apologize,” he demands.

Steve chuckles, adoring the way the two omega’s are so protective over each other, and then he walks closer to Bucky. “Buck, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that. I was just angry after arguing with Tony, and I took my anger out on you. You have no idea how guilty I feel,”

“As you should,” Clint mumbles, then whines when Bucky punches him on the shoulder. “Alright, fine. You’re mean.” He finally lets go of Bucky, and walks over to where Sam is standing, allowing Steve to take his place so Steve can talk to Bucky alone. “When’s the pizza getting here? I’m starving.”

Sam chuckles. “Should be here in about ten minutes. I’m sure it won’t be too long,”

When Tony comes back with Rhodey around ten minutes later, it’s a little awkward with Steve there. Tony glances at the alpha once though he doesn’t say a word to him. He just sticks by Rhodey’s side.

“You’ll talk to him, won’t you?” Bucky asks quietly.

Steve blinks a few times as he glances over at Bucky, and slowly nods. “Of course I will. It’s just been a long day. We need some time to cool down. I promise I’ll talk to him, okay Buck?”

Bucky sighs softly. “Fine. But just know if you don’t, I’ll keep annoying you about it,” he says.

Steve rolls his eyes. “Yes, Buck. I know,” he says. He looks over when he hears Rhodey and Tony talking.

“But, I’m not even hungry!” Tony complains. “Rhodes, come on- please…”

“Wow. You actually managed to get him up here?” Natasha asks, raising her eyebrows at Rhodey.

“I told you, I know Tony better than anyone,” Rhodey grins proudly, and then he looks over at Tony. “And, you’re eating. You’re funny if you think I’m letting you skip dinner after a hard fought battle.”

Tony rolls his eyes and crosses his arms against his chest, pouting like a child.

Steve never talks to Tony after that, despite Bucky keeping to his word and bugging him about it nearly every single day. The two aren’t necessarily arguing with each other, but there’s obvious tension, which is making the pack have tension. Steve knows he should fix the issue, but he doesn’t know where to start.

Clint spends most of his time hiding in the vent or taking his frustration out shooting arrows. Bucky pouts, and follows Natasha around like a lost puppy. Rhodey and Sam are trying their best to ease the tension when they’re around the omega’s, but they know nothing will help until the other alpha’s talk.

“What happened?” Steve asks when he walks into the living room, seeing Rhodey wrapping Clint’s hand.

Rhodey looks over at Steve, but doesn’t say anything, only glares at him.

“You!” Sam suddenly bursts, making Steve jump. Sam isn’t normally one to raise his voice. Sam stands from the chair he’s been sitting in, and then storms over to Steve, jabbing an angry finger at his chest. “Enough is enough. This has been going on for far too long…”

“Sam,” Steve tries, gently pushing his finger away, but Sam only angrily jabs at him again.

“No, shut up, you listen to me, Rogers. You need to go find Tony and talk to him. I don’t care what it is you talk about, but talk to him. You promised Bucky you would, and you haven’t. But, it’s affecting the pack. Look-” Sam points over at Clint. “Clint’s hurting himself now, because you alpha’s are being idiots.”

Steve looks over at Clint again and frowns at the omega, who’s refusing to make eye contact.

“It’s not a big deal,” Clint mumbles. “Jarvis is just a little tattle-tail.” He looks up at the ceiling and glares, even though he knows Jarvis can't see him.

“You’re lucky we found you when we did. The way you were going, it could have gotten way worse,” Rhodey says, trying to keep his voice calm and soft.

“I’m still confused as to what happened exactly?” Steve asks, looking over at Sam.

“He was taking his anger out while shooting arrows. Got a little too rough and jacked up his hands,” Sam explains.

“Sir is currently on his way up to the kitchen,” Jarvis speaks.

“Perfect. Great. Thank you for that information, Jarvis. You will talk to him,” Sam warns, glaring at Steve.

“Sam, I can’t- I don’t even know what to say to Tony,” Steve frowns.

“Well, you better think of something fast-” Sam says, nodding when Tony walks into the common floor, making his way towards the kitchen. “Because neither of you are leaving until you talk.”

Tony looks over when he hears Sam’s voice, and he frowns slightly at the scene in front of him. “Huh. What happened to birdbrain over there?” He nods towards Clint.

Clint groans at Tony’s nickname, and goes to sink in his chair, but Rhodey stops him so he can continue working on bandaging Clint’s arm. “Come on, Rhodey! I’m _bored_.”

Sam sighs, and then grabs a hold of Steve as Rhodey and Clint continue to bicker with each other, and then he shoves him towards the kitchen, smirking slightly when he sees the confused look on Tony’s face.

“Cap,” Tony greets, and Steve has to stop himself from cringing at Tony calling him ‘Cap’.

“Tony,” Steve begins. “Look, I- can we please talk?”

“Talk about what?” Tony asks, still not really looking at Steve. “Is this a deep and emotional talk? I’m gonna need alcohol for that.”

“You’re not drinking,” Steve warns, before letting out a soft sigh. “We need to talk about us fighting. God, I don’t even remember what we were even fighting about to begin with-”

“Bullshit. Yes you do remember. You think I’m reckless during missions and I think you order me around,” Tony snaps.

Steve huffs with annoyance. “Because you are reckless during missions!”

“I’m just doing my job, Steve!” Tony hisses, trying not to raise his voice with Clint near. “I’m not reckless, that’s Clint job-” Tony rolls his eyes fondly when he hears a soft “Hey!” in response from Clint. “I’m just doing what needs to be done. I know when to stop. You need to worry more about yourself.”

“I worry about you because I care about you, Tony,” Steve replies, frowning at the alpha. “If something were to happen to you during a mission, I- I don’t know what we’ll do. We’re a pack. We need you.”

Tony sighs softly, and then walks over to Steve, gently cupping Steve’s cheeks with his hands. “I get it, Steve. I really do. But, nothing is going to happen to me,”

“How can you be so sure about that?” Steve asks in a quiet voice.

“I just know, and I need you to trust me during missions. I promise I’ll try to be more careful, but only if you tone it down with your ordering around. I know you’re the captain and all, but for the love of God-”

Steve laughs softly. “Alright, alright. I promise. Are we good then? Can we stop fighting?”

Tony grins, and reaches up to kiss Steve passionately, and pulls away a moment later. "Does that answer your question?"

“It’s about damn time,”

Tony rolls his eyes when he hears Sam’s voice. “Honestly. We were having a moment, Sam,”

“We’ve been waiting weeks for you two alpha’s to get your shit together,” Sam complains as Steve turns around to look at him with raised eyebrows. “You’re not the one who had to deal with those omegas.”

“You know, I’m right here,” Clint snaps, turning to look at Sam with a glare. “I can hear you.”

“There, all done,” Rhodey says, gently patting Clint’s now bandaged hand. “You’re officially banned from the training room for two days. That’s your punishment for being an idiot and hurting yourself.”

“What?” Clint asks, looking back over at Rhodey with wide eyes. “You can’t-”

“Cap?” Rhodey asks, looking over at Steve for confirmation, who’s watching the two with amusement.

“Sorry, Clint. Rhodey’s got a point. I think two days is fair,” Steve says. “You should have been more careful.”

“Well maybe if my alpha’s weren’t fucking idiots, then I wouldn’t have been down there in the first place,” Clint grumbles, before standing up. “Where’s Bucky? I need cuddles.” He storms out of the living room.

“Honestly, how did we get stuck with two of the most stubborn omega’s?” Tony complains.

“You two are just as stubborn, so you have no room to talk, Stark,” Sam points out, earning a glare from Tony.

Tony huffs, and grabs Steve’s arm. “Come on Stevie, we have a lot to catch up on,” he says, before dragging Steve out of the kitchen, giving Steve no room to protest, not that he would anyways.


End file.
